1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a flame cutting machine and specifically to an apparatus which is mounted on a carriage which rides on a beam adjacent to a railway car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art relating to the present invention includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,698,173, issued Jan. 8, 1929; 1,867,047, issued July 12, 1932; 2,283,346, issued May 19, 1942; 2,515,302, issued July 13, 1950; 2,568,074, issued Sept. 18, 1951; 3,713,637, issued Jan. 30, 1973; 3,843,103, issued Oct. 22, 1974; 4,003,556, issued Jan. 18, 1977. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art patents.